boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Whitney
Kevin Whitney & Friends '''es una serie animada de televisión familiar producida por Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Inc., que se encuentra en Cartoon Network el 1 de abril de 1996 y Boomerang el 26 de marzo de 2005. El programa se produjo de una manera que recuerda a los espectáculos de Hanna-Barbera de la década de 1960 hasta la década de 1980, desde los efectos de sonido en Cartoon Trax hasta el estilo de animación (el veterano diseñador de Hanna-Barbera, Iwao Takamoto, se desempeñó como consultor creativo). La serie está clasificada como TV-G. Plot Those Three Cartoons on one show, those Wild Takes on Kevin Whitney & Friends Join Kevin, Krypto, Golly Gopher and all his friends to join of cartoon show of Hanna-Barbera history. in 1996 to 1999, in the series Refenders Warner Bros. and Hanna-Barbera Characters on Kevin Whitney & Friends, included The Pink Panther. Characters * Kevin Whitney * Krypto * Andrea Sussman * Amber * Strecky * Melanie Whitney * Bailey Whitney * Delilah * Golly Gopher * Dolly Gopher * Croco the Alligator * Tux the Penguin * Pickles and Prickles * Jimmy Roberts Refenders on Warner Bros. Hanna-Barbera MGM and Famous * Yogi Bear * Huckleberry Hound * Popeye * Tom and Jerry * Bugs Bunny * Daffy Duck * Top Cat * Droopy * The Pink Panther * The Flintstones * Jonny Quest * Scooby-Doo! * George and Junior * Porky Pig * Fangface * Jabberjaw * Baby Huey * Little Lulu * Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks * Snagglepuss * Atom Ant * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy * Barney Bear * Quick Draw McGraw * Road Runner * Wile E. Coyote * Sylvester and Tweety * 2 Stupid Dogs * SWAT Kats Episodes '''Season 1 (1996-1997) # Kevin meets Amber/Stay out of my Vegetables Gopher/Kevin is an Cat # Quite Please/Cabin Fever Golly/Fun Time Melanie Time! # Kevin's Backup Story/Time Up Penguin/Roller Coaster Kevin # Rubber Hose: A Kevin Whitney Cartoon/Scared Cat/Save the Date # Save me Kevin/Skateboard Contest Jimmy/Dreamcatcher # Helpping Hand/Trail Mix-Up/Krypto Helps Strecky # Bird Catcher Kevin/Nightmare on Croco Street/Girlfriend Napper # Rubber Hose II: A Kevin Whitney Cartoon/Martins Attack/Melanie Gone Bad # School Dance/Beach/Escape Bailey # Rabbits By Natuer/Bank Duck Robber/Rubber Hose III: A Kevin Whitney Cartoon Season 2 (1997-1998) # Romantic Pool Party: Part 1/Big Top Gopher/Romantic Pool Party: Part 2 # Kevin Needs Help/S is for Crazy/Imagine Me! # Money Whitney/Super Gopher/Hic-cup Melanie # I Need Get Some Sleep/Long Live the Heel Roberts/Self a Steam! # Top Whitney/The First Gopher/Wall Climbing Whitney # Steamboat Kevin/Sleep Tight/Wonders of Life # Dumb Hound/Tunip-Catcher/Scary Stuff # Sweet Dreams Kevin/Bath Buddies/Spliced Season 3 (1998-1999) # School's Out for Summer/Sneak's Out/Melanie in the Zoo # Bad Luck Kevin/Hair of the Cat/I.Q. You Too! # Pain in the Brain/Trap in the Island/World's Greatest Baseball Team Ever # SWAT Kats: Part 1/Kung Fu Gopher/SWAT Kats: Part 2 # Legend of the Outback/Two Gophers and the Egg/Romeo and Juliet Season 4 (1999) # Night of the Living Kevin: Part 1/Scary Story Golly/Night of the Living Kevin: Part 2 # What a Turkey: Part 1/Tunip Feast/What a Turkey: Part 2 # Jingle Bells Somthing Sweet: Part 1/Home from the Holidays/Jingle Bells Something Sweet: Part 2 Voice Cast * Alberto Ghisi - Kevin Whitney * Tom Kenny - Tux the Penguin * Brain Curmming - Strecky, Kevin's Dad * Tabitha St. German - Andrea Sussman, Melanie Whitney * Kath Souice - Amber * Carlos Alazraqui - Golly Gopher * Brain Posehn - Croco the Alligator * Nicole Oliver - Kevin's Mom * Ellen Greene - Dolly Gopher * Kathleen Barr - Delilah * Dominic James - Jimmy Roberts Additional voices * Charlie Alder * Sherry Lynn * Kevin Schon * Jim Cummings * Mark Shiff * Brad Garrent * Billy West * Frank Welker * Debi Derryberry * Tress MacNeille Gallery Kevin Whitney.jpg Andrea-2.jpg Krypto_0016.png Category:TV Shows Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang